Small Steps Lead You Home
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Booth and Brennan go through the six stages of dating together, working through their ups and downs. Will they make it all the way to the end? BB romance and drama. Rated T for some language.


A/N: Hey guys, long time, no speak from me huh? What can I say, this was a really important year at school for me. Next year is even more so. Constant continuation of To Help Save A Friend can't be guaranteed by me, as my muse pretty much does what it wants. I do apologise, as I know how it feels when a story is left hanging.

However after that atrocious season 3 finale (come on guys, you know it was bad) I've began to watch season 1 again. And Angela states the six stages of dating in 'Man in the Wall'. So you know what, here's my take on BB going through those 6 stages together. Enjoy and if you feel like sharing a line or two of your thoughts, I'm open to all suggestions.

* * *

**Stage One: Spend the Night**

They had kissed a few times in the last month, but that didn't have to mean anything. It was just a recurring habit Booth had to break. She was just so argumentative, she made his blood boil and the only way to erase the fire in him was to kiss it all into her. The awkwardness brought up between them was unbelievable, a barrier of even higher sexual tension tearing apart their special bond. Yet it kept happening.

Booth scrubbed his hair furiously. Watching her stalk her way around the set of remains wasn't helping clear him of his treacherous thoughts. Her slow steady pace, the apparent confidence in her shoulders and the tap of concentration from her nails on the metal table made Booth feel as if he had better restrain himself to her office before he swept the bones off the table and made her his then and there.

"Bones, I'll be in your office when you're done," he said, hunching his shoulders and twisting his tie as he departed. He collapsed onto her couch and closed his eyes, letting their kisses fill his mind. The tentative first, the assured second and the fiery third made him groan out loud. Was this what he was confined to, moments lasting minutes, their relationship never progressing past a few touches of the lips?

But then, his partnership and friendship was something to be treasured. He wasn't going to cross any lines, and ruin what they had. He also wasn't throwing his whole heart into something she wasn't sure she wanted. He opened his eyes slowly, letting the colour of the real world slide in and the softness of her lips fade out. He took in her office and smiled. Looking at her stuff, was like looking at parts of her personality. Her love of skulls and mummies was evident all around the place, and this made Booth smile placidly. But there was other glimmers of her around the office, more subtle details. Like the colour of the walls. Gently feminine.

In the other part of the lab, Brennan was entertaining similar thoughts to Booth. She was doing her best to rationalise everything that had occurred between them as simple biological urges and the pressure of cases taking their toll on them. But even she knew, nothing was that simple between her and Booth.

That first kiss had been like nothing else she had experienced. He was so slow and gentle, sensing her trepidation. But he tasted so good and it felt so…right. She was thoroughly spooked at where she was taking this and what her feelings meant. But it wasn't just once it had happened. Once she had tasted him, she craved him like an addict and she kept making the same mistake over and over again. She put her two hands on the table in front of her and dropped her head in defeat. She wasn't being rational or even fair to this victim. He deserved her time. She swept aside all thoughts of her partner, and devoted her concentration to the man in front of her.

* * *

Half an hour ticked by before Brennan slowly approached her office and warily came to stand in front of Booth. He held her gaze steadily as she offered the case files in front of her. He took them without a glance downwards. Her eyes narrowed in bemused fear. That feeling was taking her over again, and she had to move, quickly, in order to avoid to coming into contact with her desired object.

"If that's everything you need right now, I'll go do further examinations of the body. There's anomalies I need to work through," was all she said, as she made her escape toward the door.

Booth rose to his feet behind her and uttered her nickname in a throaty growl. She halted and began a slow spin to face him. She took in his lean waist, broad shoulders and kind face. There was a look of understanding in his eyes. But in with all his compassion, there was something dark and sexy glittering there. His passion for her couldn't be concealed in those eyes.

She clutched her skirt. "Booth."

"Why are you running from me?" His directness caused her to start. She hadn't realised she'd been so transparent. A look of determination crossed her face.

"Running from you? I'm trying to solve your case." He drew his eyebrows together in frustration. He hated it when she played hard to get by being cold and detached. He took a few steps forward, crowding her space. She leapt back, uncertainty playing across her face. A small smile of triumph flitted across his face as she had just proved his theory. She was no longer so self assured in his presence.

His smug smile made her temper rise. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

She was about to step away when his hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist. Her fury increased as she tried to wrench it from his grasp, a desperate fire lighting her eyes. "Temperance." The use of her Christian name caused her to stop struggling. "You're hiding from what you don't want to see."

"And what would that be exactly?" She challenged him for an answer.

"Sexual tension." The truth of his words registered with her, and she lashed out against him. "That is completely untrue!"

"Oh really Bones? You think this keeps happening for no reason?" he questioned, still not relinquishing his hold on her.

"We have a good partnership with a few mistakes. It's doesn't mean anything," she defended.

"No Bones NO!" A sudden fire gripped Booth as he tightened his hold on her arm and shook her slightly, his voice rising loudly. "It doesn't mean anything to _you_!" He realised he had said too much and let her go in an instant.

She stepped back from him, tilting her head to the side in a bid to understand as he turned his back on her. He dropped his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Damned big mouth he had. He had fucking blown it now.

His words slowly sunk in and blazed a trail throughout her. This meant something to him. She need not fear being alone in this or being too attached, because it turned out he was right there with her.

She settled a steady hand on his shoulder, and brushed her thumb reassuringly across his shoulder blade. He turned to face her as she removed her hand from his shoulder. Now he was the one with uncertainty written on his face. He looked as fearful as she had ever seen him, not sure why she hadn't bolted yet.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and clearly, he wasn't about to make any moves. Gathering all her courage, Brennan placed a tentative hand on his jaw, staring wide-eyed at him. She nodded her encouragement. He stepped closer to her, wary of being injured by a swinging hand. He placed a hesitant hand on her upper arm, letting her guide him.

She slid her hand slowly along his stubble and into his hair, as she leaned closer. He leaned into for a whisper of a kiss that promised more. Kissing for a long time, they finally broke apart, touching their heads together. He gulped, and she stroked his cheek to give him strength.

She took his hand and gave him a firm pull. "Come on." Her unspoken invitation reverberated in the air, and he nodded his understanding and followed her to the car.

* * *

Once inside the apartment, gentleness became passionate as their fire for one another overtook them. Suddenly Booth drew back from her, clutching his lips. "What's wrong?" she asked, feeling like a teenager again, thinking she had went wrong somewhere.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" His serious face and demanding stance brooked a truthful answer from her.

"Yes." She said the single word with a nod of the head and a tone of finality. He smiled slowly and walked towards her, allowing her to lead him down the hall. She was in the driving seat, he was going to let her be the guide to his actions. He knew he was staying the night now.


End file.
